Salah Siapa ?
by Fee Lee
Summary: xiumin yang selalu disalahkan oleh Luhan, untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah dibuatnya.
1. Salah Siapa

Fee gak tanggung jawab ya..

kalo kalian muntah gara-gara ff ini

karena Fee tau kalo humornya bikin mual

atau ini benar humor atau tidak Fee juga gak tau

'

'

'SALAH SIAPA ?'

'

'

'

'

Siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam kasus ini,

Luhan yang keras kepala,

Xiumin yang tak mau mengalah,

Lay yang tak peka,

Chen yang sok tau,

Kris yang tak peduli atau,

Tao yang kelewat polos ?

'

'

'

Saat berangkat dari Korea nenuju China semua terlihat biasa saja, sama seperti sebelumnya Luhan yang terlalu menjaga Xiumin, Tao yang bermanja pada Kris, dan Lay dan Chen yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, sampai saat mereka sampai di dorm mereka di China.

Meneger hyung membagi kembali penempatan kamar, yang semula Kris X Chen, Tao X Xiumin, Lay X Luhan menjadi Kris X Tao, Xiumin X Lay, dan Luhan X Chen. Dan dari sinilah dimulai perang di dorm EXO-M.

'

'

'

" Aku tidak ingin satu kamar dengan si-troll sok tau ini, aku ingin sekamar dengan Minseokie," Luhan mengawali perang dengan protesannya.

" Ya.. Luhan hyung siapa yang ingin satu kamar denganmu, aku cukup tau kalau hyung orang yang suka menendang orang dan berisik saat tidur," Chen juga mulai dengan kesoktauannya.

" Aku juga tidak ingin sekamar denganmu Lu" Xiumin turut andil dalam mengobarkan bendera perang.

'

'

" Tapi aku tetap ingin sekamar dengan Minseok TITIK" Luhan semakin membatu.

'

'

" Aku ingin tetap sekamar dengan Lay karena aku tidak ingin mati muda dengan sekamar denganmu untuk sekian kalinya,' Xiumin memicingkan matanya, sepertinya Xiumin benar-benar tidak ingin sekamar dengan Luhan kali ini.

" Aku tau Luhan hyung pasti mencekik Xiumin hyung saat tidur dan aku sekarang punya tiga alasan untuk menolak untuk sekamar dengan Luhan hyung," dan berikan selamat untuk Chen karena berhasil mebuat Luhan meledak.

'

'

'

"AKU TIDAK INGIN TAU, AKU HANYA INGIN SEKAMAR DENGAN MINSEOK," sebuah ultimatum diucapkan Luhan dengan lantang yang membuat suaranya bergema disetiap sudut dorm EXO-M.

'

'

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin yang berdebat, Kris, Tao dan Lay yang menjadi penonton setia. Pembuat keputusan atau biasa kita sebut manager hyung sudah menghilang setelah mengatakan kata-kata 'Luhan dan Chen', meninggalkan dorm EXO-M dengan hawa panas siap tempur.

'

'

'

" DAN AKU TAK MAU SEKAMAR DENGAN LUHAN, AKU INGIN DENGAN LAY" sekarang pekikan Xiumin yang bergema.

'

" AKU TIDAK INGIN MENJADI KORBAN PEMBUNUHAN OLEH LUHAN HYUNG" sekarang nada tiga oktaf Chen yang terdengar.

'

" Aku terserah Xiumin hyung saja" Lay menganggapi dengan kalem.

" KRIS/KRIS HYUNG, kau harus mengambil keputusan ?" Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen memekik menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya.

'

'

Bukannya membalas atau mengalihkan perhatian pada tiga orang didepannya. Kris lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatian pada orang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

'

'

" Kenapa Tao?" Kris benar-benar mengacuhkan tiga orang yang siap melemparkan bom atom pada Kris kapan saja.

" Apa yang Lu-ge, Min-ge, Chen-ge lakukan ?" Tao bertanya dengan wajah ingin tau

" Mereka sedang latihan vokal Tao," Kris menjawab dengan kalem tampa memperhatikan 3 orang yang meneriakinya tadi.

'

'

'

Tiga orang personil EXO-M yang Kris katakan sedang latihan vokal kembali saling teriak meneriaki dan sesekali memekikkan nama sang leader mereka yang membuat Kris yang menjadi penonton setian terkejut.

'

'

'

Dan perang yang terjadi di dorm EXO-M berhenti saat suara manager mereka kembali terdengar.

'

'

'

'

'

'

"WAHHHH... Kalian bangun pagi sekali, aku sangka akan sulit membangunkan kalian berenam karena kalian sampai di China jam 2 pagi"

'

'

'

Semua anggota EXO-M saling berpandangan dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada jam yang ada di dinding tepat diatas kepala manager hyung EXO yang baru saja bersuara.

'

'

JARUM PANJANG MENUNJUKAN ANGKA EMPAT DAN JARUM PENDEK MENUNJUKAN ANGKA LIMA.

'

'

'

'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." semua member EXO-M melakukan latihan vokal bersama sebagai penutup perang yang terjadi di dorm EXO-M.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Jadi siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam kasus 'TIDAK TIDURNYA MEMBER EXO-M ?'

Apa...

Luhan yang keras kepala..

Xiumin yang tak mau mengalah..

Lay yang tak peka...

Chen yang sok tau...

Kris yang tak peduli...

Atau Tao yang kelewat polos...

'

'

'

'

'

'

Atau opsi paling terakhir..

Menager Hyung yang tak bisa membaca situasi...

'

'

'

'

'

- END –

'

'

'

Oke Fee tau ini cerita hancur tak terkendali

Jadi,, maklumi aja OK..

Cerita gak jelas ini lahir karena Fee lagi dilema gara-gara insomnia kambuh

dan jadilah ff gak mutu ini


	2. What wrong

WHAT WRONG ?

'

'

'

'

LuMin/XiuHan Couple

Aku tak tau apa yang salah, sepertinya apapun yang kulakukan tak pernah benar dimatamu, kau selalu memintaku untuk tak melakukannya lagi dengan nada suara penuh penekanan, dan itu membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

Apa yang salah.

Aku merasa semua yang kulakukan tak pernah berlebihan.

Kau selalu menyalahkanku untuk kesalahan yang bahkan aku tak tau.

'

'

'

Waktu mandiku menjadi masalah untukmu, kau mengatakan jangan mandi sesudah kau bangun karena itu membuatmu terlambat untuk bekerja.

Air yang kusiapkan untukmu mandi juga akan menjadi masalah.

Sabun yang kupakai…..

Shampoo yang kupakai….

Caraku mengeringkan rambut…

Menyisir rambut..

Parfumku…

Pakaianku….

'

'

'

Caraku berjalan, dan kata-katamu yang paling ku ingat adalah " Minseok jangan pernah berjalan didepanku, apapun yang terjadi."

Caraku memasak…

Menyeduh kopi…

Meletakan kopi didepanmu…

Menghidangkan makanan di meja makan…

Caraku meminum kopi…

Caraku makan…

Menyuap…

Menelan…

Cemilan yang ku beli…

Isi kulkas…

Kau mengatakan semua yang ku lakukan tak seharusnya ku lakukan, saat aku bertanya apa yang salah kau tak pernah mau memberikanku jawaban langsung, kau hanya menjawab dengan isyarat, gerakan mata, mimik wajah dan gerakan badanmu.

'

'

'

'

Caraku berbicara…

Intonasi suaraku…

Warna rambutku…

Ekspresi wajahku…

Bagaimana aku menghela nafas lelah…

Siaran tv yang kutonton…

Handphoneku…

Semua menjadi masalah untukmu.

'

'

'

'

'

Jam tidurku…

Piamaku…

Arah tidurku…

Semuanya kau permasalahkan, bahkan kedipan mataku bisa menjadi masalah untukmu. Aku tak tau apa masalahnya aku merasa aku hanya mengedip seperti kebanyakan orang lakukan, tapi dimatamu itu suatu kesalahan.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Aku kesal selalu kau salahkan untuk sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak mengerti. Aku sudah mencoba untuk tak mengulangi atau melakukan apa yang tak sukai, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena dimatamu semua yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

'

'

'

'

"Minseokie.. berhentilah mengedipkan matamu seperti itu,"Minseok yang sedang membaca novel di sofa mengangkat kepalanya dari novel yang sedang dibacanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku hanya mengedipkan mataku karena mataku mulai lelah Luhanie..," Minseok kembali mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

'

'

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tak melakukannya Minseok, kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padamu setelah ini jangan salahkan aku."

"Memangnya kalau mengedipkan mata kenapa ?" Minseok kembali bersuara dengan beberapa kedipan mata LAGI…

'

'

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Minseok, dan sepenuhnya ini kesalahanmu," setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya Luhan mengambil majalah yang berada di genggaman Minseok dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, setelah itu Luhan sudah memegang tengkuk Minseok dan melumat bibir kucing Minseok dengan tidak sabaran.

'

'

'

'

'

Kalian tau Luhan sebenarnya ingin menjawab kalau Minseok mengatakan apa salahnya, tapi sepertinya Luhan tak perlu repot-repot untuk menjawab karena Minseok sudah tau apa kesalahannya.

Kalian tau apa kesalahan Minseok ?

Biarkan aku yang menjawabnya…

Jawaban pertama MINSEOK MEMILIH SUAMI PERVERT SEPERTI LUHAN.

Jawaban kedua MINSEOK MENCINTAI LUHAN

Jawaban ketiga MINSEOK ITU CUTE.

Jawaban keempat MINSEOK MEMILIH SUAMI YANG SANGAT LICIK, menjadikan semua yang Minseok lakukan menjadi sebuah alasan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

Jawaban kelima MINSEOK MEMILIKI TUBUH YANG MEMBUAT LUHAN MENGINGINKANNYA

Jawaban keenam MINSEOK ITU MEMILIKI BIBIR YANG MANIS

Dan masih banyak alasan lain yang tak bisa di jelaskan satu persatu karena itu akan memakan waktu yang lama tapi kalau bisa disimpulkan SEMUA YANG DILAKUKAN MINSEOK ADALAH SEBUAH UNDANGAN UNTUK LUHAN BERBUAT SESUKA HATINYA PADA MINSEOK DAN MENJADIKAN MINSEOK KAMBING HITAM ATAS APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA.

Tapi satu yang Minseok rasa kesalahan terbaiknya yaitu mencintai namja pervert bernama Luhan.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Kalau seorang yang cerdas mungkin beranggapan bahwa Luhan orang yang sangat pintar mencari kambing hitam,

tapi untuk orang yang berperasaan Luhan sangat kejam membuat Minseok menjadi objek penyalahannya.

Tapi, untuk orang pervert pasti akan mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah orang hebat mencari alasan untuk membuat istrinya berakhir di ranjang.

'

'

'

'

'

'

END

'

'

'

'

'

'

#senyum evil

Gimana ?

Sumpah Fee bener-bener gak kepikiran bisa bikin ff kayak gini

Tapi entah kenapa idenya lancer selancar jalan tol.


End file.
